User talk:68-100-190-56
Signature Editor It's under "My Preferences". Cyclone1(23:55 UTC -17/08/2007) :Can't find it. IP 23:57, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::Testing... IP 00:05, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :::Testing... 88 00:05, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Found the function. 88 00:06, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Archiving Just a little helpful reminder: When you archive stuff, please remember to add a link to the archive page. I about had a heart attack when I went to the Pacific page and it looked like the entire discussion had vanished. Thanks. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 04:56, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :That is weird. I am absolutely SURE I put the link up. Thanks for the reminder; I can be absent-minded at times. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']] 13:25, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the welcome. And about what you said, I hope so. Also, thanks for the reference pages, but being sincere I don't know what OSEI means. I'll be very greeted if you answer me this question. Cheers. Hurricane at 870 mb 22:05, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Operational Significant Event Imagery. Same to you. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 23:08, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Re: Hall ''(laughs) Yeah, I know where it is; it's on my computer. I made it up. That's why I called it my Hurricane Hall of Fame. I started it a while back thinking it would be cool to have a tropical "Hall of Fame" for especially notable storms. Now I run it like a real Hall of Fame with annual inductees. There are ten nominees each year with four or five getting in. Me and a friend of mine on Wikipedia (Hurricanehink) decide by consensus which ones get in. The entries look like this: '' Jeanne 2004'' Categories 1 & 3 at landfall '' ''Hispaniola/Florida-September '' ''4th hurricane to hit Florida in 6 weeks. Killed over 3,000 people in Haiti. “Misery” '' All in Impact font and color coded per peak intensity (TS=Light Blue, Cat.1=Dark Blue, 2=Pink, 3=Orange, 4=Hunter Green, 5=Red). It's 18 pages long, and that's not counting the "Category 5 club" and the "Legion of Retired Names". The artistic little one liners at the bottom (Ex: Shown here is Hurricane Jeanne who was given "Misery". Katrina: "From Hell", Allen: "God of Fury") Those examples aren't my best ones. I'd have to hunt for those. I give one to each storm from every basin. And each storm in my image archives of each basin get one, so I've made up creative phrases for probably close to 300 storms. Yeah, I don't have much of a life outside of school. But these fun little projects feed my creative nature and my passion for hurricanes at the same time. I think what I've compiled over the past three years is pretty remarkable (if I do say so myself). The Hurricane Hall of Fame is just one of many. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 00:25, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :Do you know how much of a hassle it would be to set up a 26-27 page document in HTML? I'm sure I could create a page off my userpage in Wikipedia, but I can't get the Impact font and I'd have to set up all the colors. I've just never found the will power to do all that and I can't see many people reading it. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 17:24, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::I guess I could save it as an Adobe or the Web form of Word and link to the file but I don't know how to do that. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 00:36, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Wikiproject Tropical Cyclones Hi. Thank you for offering to join WikiProject Tropical Cyclones. Do you have a strong interest in tropical cyclones? Are you prepared to edit and update tropical-cyclone-related articles? Will you be able to update tropical cyclone season pages as quickly as you edit on the hurricanes wikia? Do you want to help Wikipedia improve its coverage of tropical-cyclone-related information? Are you willing to collabrate and work together with other editors? Are you willing to spend some of your time editting Wikipedia? If you answered "yes" to most of these questions, then you are probably ready to join WikiProject Tropical Cyclones! Simply add your username on Wikipedia to the list of participants on the WikiProject's home page, and be ready to improve articles whenever you are able to. Thank you for your consideration, and have a nice day! 2007Astro'sHurricane 23:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :TANKS! I'll be sure to do it sometime soon. However, I may need to get organized first. See ya later, [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 00:08, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Hi! I created my account I just wanted to say hi! [[User:HurricaneJosh|'PI']]Talk 01:47, 30 September 2007 (UTC) S2k Glad to see you joined! Now, if we could JUST convince Eric to join... 'Cyclone1(01:34 UTC -5/11/2007) Ask and you shall recieve... You'll love this. I present to you The Hall of Fame. I spent three weeks on this. It's perhaps the greatest piece of nonfiction writing I've ever composed. page 2. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury''']] 01:17, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Guess what? See this. It might be good news for you. --Dylan620 23:58, 3 November 2008 (UTC)